Alexander Bryan Blake (IMS)
Alexander Bryan Blake or Bryan in short is a former and a member of Infinite Mystery Seeker (IMS). His first appearence was in the first chapter, and he was told as a 16 years old high school student of class X-A who held the second parallel rank. He always has many ideas to solve mysteries in his orphanage. He is Joshua Tristan's best guy friend. Alexander Bryan Blake atau yang biasa dipanggil Bryan adalah pendiri sekaligus anggota Infinite Mystery Seeker(IMS) Kemunculan pertamanya adalah dalam chapter pertama dan dia diceritakan sebagai siswa kelas X-A yang berusia 16 tahun dan sebagai pemegang ranking kedua paralel. Dia selalu memiliki berbagai ide untuk memecahkan banyak misteri. Dia adalah sahabat dari Joshua Tristan '' History Bryan has been in the orphanage since he was 9 years old. His parents divorced when he was 5 years old. Since that day, he lived with his father and never had any contact with his mother. But when he was about to be 9, his father died in an accident. There wasn't anyone in his extended family who wanted to raise him because he was a curt and a naughty boy. So they put Bryan in the orphanage. When he entered the orphanage, he met Joshua Tristan and started to make friend with him. Joshua also introduced him to his friend, Marsha Gwen. Slowly, the three of them became best friends. But then, an accident happened and that was causing Gwen seperated from their little group and later, treated both of them as strangers, even when the three of them started to enter the high school. After going through school days, he met Alicia Baskerville or Alice in short, and had a crush on her in the first sight. He always thinks that Alice was a really cute and an unique girl. When Gwen was accussed by other students in Fellicia's case, he was very surprised and couldn't believe it! So, he and Joshua decided to support Gwen by investigating the case secretly. They also brought Gwen and Samuel Ethan Wijaya together along. In the first night of investigating, they were caught by Alice and Catherine Maxwell who mistaken them as Fellicia's killers. Then they explained that they were also investigators and invited both girls to join them. After Andrew Leonardo and Rosaline Bernadette joined, they formed Infinite Mystery Seeker a.k.a IMS He also joined his high school's basketball team as the attacker and the leader. because of that, many girls fell in love with him and started to try to get close to him. Even when those thing had happened, Bryan's heart always for Alice. ''Bryan sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak ia berumur 9 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai ketika ia berumur 5 tahun. Sejak hari itu dia tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya dan tak pernah berhubungan dengan ibunya. Tetapi ketika ia akan berumur 9 tahun, ayahnya meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan. Tidak ada seorang pun dari keluarga besarnya mau mengangkatnya sebagai anak karena dia adalah anak yang ketus dan nakal. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memasukan Bryan ke panti asuhan. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam panti asuhan, ia bertemu Joshua Tristan dan mulai berteman dengannya. Joshua juga mengenalkannya pada temannya, Marsha Gwen . Perlahan, ketiga anak itu kemudian menjadi sahabat. '' ''Namun sebuah kecelakaan menyebabkan Gwen memisahkan diri dari grup kecil itu dan kemudian memperlakukan keduanya seperti orang asing. Bahkan hingga mereka bertiga mulai memasuki SMA. Setelah menjalani hari-hari di sekolah, ia bertemu Alicia Baskerville 'atau yang biasa dipanggil Alice dan kemudian jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa Alice adalah seorang gadis yang super imut dan unik. Saat Gwen dituduh oleh siswa-siswa lain sebagai pembunuh dalam kasus kematian Fellicia, dia sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya. Maka, dia dan Joshua memutuskan untuk mendukung Gwen dengan menyelidiki kasus itu diam-diam. Mereka juga mengajak Gwen serta Samuel Ethan Wijaya . Di malam penyelidikan pertama, mereka ditangkap oleh Alice dan Catherine Maxwell yang mengira mereka adalah pembunuh Fellicia. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa mereka juga penyelidik kasus itu dan akhirnya mengajak kedua gadis itu bergabung. Setelah Andrew Leonardo dan Rosaline Bernadette bergabung, mereka kemudian membentuk Infinite Mystery Seeker alias IMS. Dia juga bergabung ke dalam tim basket SMAnya, sebagai penyerang dan juga kapten dari tim tersebut. Karena itu, banyak cewek yang jatuh cinta padanya dan mulai mencoba mendekatinya. Walaupun begitu, cintanya hanya untuk Alice seorang. Character Bryan is a genius and very serious person. He isn't a person that is good at hiding his feelings, because of that, many people know his feelings to Alice. It's rare to see his smile because he always does everything with a straight face. Inside his cold side, he also has a cute side. He never leaves his room untidy and dirty because secretly, he loves to do cleanings like many girls love to do. Not just that, he also loves to make some cute mini dolls for decorations in his room. Remember, even he loves doing those things, he isn't a sissy or a gay. Bryan adalah orang yang jenius dan sangat serius. Dia tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, oleh karena itu, banyak orang mengetahui perasaannya pada Alice. Sangat langka nutuk melihatnya tersenyum karena ia selalu melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan wajah datar. Di dalam sisinya yang dingin, dia juga memiliki keimutan. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan ruangannya tidak rapih dan kotor karena diam-diam ia suka bersih-bersih seperti banyak cewek suka lakukan. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga senang untuk membuat berbagai boneka mini yang imut untuk dekorasi kamarnya. Ingat, walaupun ia suka melakukan hal-hal tersebut, dia tidak banci ataupun homo. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile Category:Infinite Mystery Seeker (IMS)